


Taste Like Sunlight

by midnightdown (sailorsuga)



Series: 1D Drabble Series [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Coming of Age, Dorky Niall, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Mild Language, Tsundere Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorsuga/pseuds/midnightdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Make me a liar; one big disaster. You make my heart beat faster.’ 50 sentences with Niall and Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste Like Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> (2010/11): Okay so my first Narry that isn’t a multi-chapter haha yeah I’m proud. But anyway, I think I’m beginning to lose my writer’s block and I wrote this because I felt like doing it. Also, expect three updates coming soon and maybe three new oneshots (which may be about a different fandom, you can guess which :3) Anyway, lyrics from Faster by Matt Nathanson and I hope you enjoy these…things.
> 
> (2016): I actually like this fic, surprisingly. As always, there are grammar/spelling errors which I'm keeping as is. Kinda Tsundere Harry, I guess? There's mentions of self-harm and bullying so don't read this if that bothers/triggers you.

01 – Ring

Harry doesn’t really try to mask a smile when Niall drops down on one knee dramatically and holds up a strawberry ring pop in his face, shouting out a ridiculous marriage proposal that he may or may not take seriously.

02 – Hero

“That was supposed to be my fight,” a very annoyed Harry grumbles to himself as he hooks his arms under Niall’s legs better to adjust the unconscious boy’s position on his back; he swore Niall’s Superman-complex was going to get him killed.

03 – Memory

There’s a scrapbook in their old tree-house that Harry doesn’t find until Niall leaves for uni; the pictures are only of them and Niall writes stupid (adorable) captions underneath them.

04 – Box

Harry feels like breaking something when Niall asks if he can help him pack his things for uni.

05 – Run

They ran away together once and of course it was all Niall’s idea; it was almost romantic until Niall couldn’t handle the food shortage.

06 – Hurricane

Harry thinks Niall’s a little bit of a hurricane every time his heart starts pounding because of his stupid, stupid smile.

07 – Wings

When he’s drunk, Niall thinks he can see angel wings behind Harry but everything goes black before he gets the chance to reach out and touch them.

08 – Cold

Niall always thought it was funny when Harry screamed during snowball fights considering the boy was just as cold as ice himself.

09 – Red

“Stop wearing them; you look stupid,” Harry orders with pink cheeks while Niall tilts his head cutely in that damned red polo.

10 – Drink

They only kiss when Harry’s too drunk to remember it and Niall refuses to admit that it hurts when Harry says he only ever kissed her.

11 – Midnight

Harry thought he could see the stars best at midnight and he often tried to spell Niall’s name out in the sky.

12 – Temptation

“Please,” Niall shivers when Harry whispers that once so-normal word over the shell of his ear and he doesn’t hold back anymore when he attacks Harry’s lips with his own.

13 – View

Niall earns a firm punch in the face when Harry bends over to tie his shoe and he lets an appreciative “Nice view” slip out of his mouth.

14 – Music

Harry doesn’t really care that he’s ruining what could’ve been a beautiful romantic cliché when he tosses his baseball at the blonde boy playing love songs outside of his window.

15 – Silk

During those nights where they slept over each other’s houses, Harry was always first to fall asleep and Niall sometimes liked to run his fingers through Harry’s silky russet curls.

16 – Cover

Gemma often reluctantly covered for Harry when he snuck back in the house, hair tousled and clothes disheveled, no doubt all that Horan kid’s doing.

17 – Promise

“Promise you won’t leave me behind,” Niall really can’t deny Harry when he’s crying so he pulls him close and whispers the desired answer, “Promise.”

18 – Dreams

“I want to see if it’s like my dream,” Niall whispers before stealing Harry’s first kiss (which did earn him a smack later but he never did regret).

19 – Candle

“Blow out the candles and make a wish,” Niall chirps at Harry as the boy rolls his eyes before doing what he was told with a certain blonde in mind.

20 – Talent

Harry sings with Niall during the freshman talent show and he tries to focus more on the crowd than the blue eyes that he can feel burning into his back and the smile no doubt growing on his face.

21 – Silence

Harry likes how they don’t even have to speak anymore to understand as Niall lies his head on his shoulder and Harry puts his head on top of blonde locks as they read the comic book without speaking a word.

22 – Journey

“We should take a trip one day; just us” Niall suggests one day and Harry doesn’t say it out loud (choosing to shoot down Niall’s ideas like always) but he kind of liked that idea.

23 – Fire

Niall makes it a rule that Harry isn’t allowed to cook anymore as the two boys watch the firemen disappear into the smoke and spray the water hoses over Harry’s house; “I thought baking a birthday cake was easy…” Harry would later state in Niall’s card.

24 – Strength

Harry didn’t like to think Niall was the strong one but as he watched him flash another effortless smile that Harry could only ever force, he supposed that’s just the way things were now.

25 – Mask

“I don’t smile so quit it,” Harry growls to him the day they meet and Niall takes that as a challenge as he follows the brunette boy around school with cheesy jokes and antics until he cracks.

26 – Ice

Niall thought “ice” was a good word for Harry Styles when the boy shoots him a glare from the front of class; obviously feeling his eyes glued to him the whole time.

27 – Fall

“There’s nothing wrong with falling in love,” Louis says with a sweet smile and Harry blushes as he openly denies any feelings for a certain blonde-haired guitarist.

28 – Forgotten

Sometimes Harry wonders if Niall has already found another him at uni; not like he cares or anything.

29 – Dance

Niall was a pretty terrible dancer, Harry determines during a school dance as he secretly laughs (of course) at some outrageous move Niall shamelessly pulls on the dance floor.

30 - Body

Niall never spoke when he saw the little slits on Harry’s body when the boy would so often remove his shirt but he really didn’t have to when he let his finger trace over a rather long pink mark and Harry mumbled a low, “I’m sorry.”

31 – Sacred

The tree house is sacred now and Harry feels ridiculous spending nights there and not letting Louis or Gemma in when they ask; but it was his and Niall’s and until Niall came back, no one else took his place as childish as it sounded.

32 – Farewells

“Don’t miss me too much,” Niall laughs as he slings his bag over his shoulder and Harry scoffs as if that wouldn’t be problem; he was quite happy to be such a good actor.

33 – World

“The world isn’t as exciting when you’re not there” reads Niall’s latest letter and Harry lets the smile creep on his face unknowingly.

34 – Formal

Harry was hardly surprised when Niall turned up to the formal dance in a polo and jeans; “Is that your date?” Gemma asks and Harry shrugs despite the butterflies in his stomach.

35 – Fever

Harry scowled at Niall as he took the nasty red medicine the boy had given him and he’d never say it’s because he kind of liked having the boy take care of him.

36 – Laugh

Niall’s laugh is infectious like a disease and Harry hates that feeling of the corners of his usually scowling lips twitching up into a crooked but genuine smile.

37 – Lies

“I love you,” Niall really wishes that Harry didn’t smell of alcohol when he said it because he knew it wouldn’t be true in the morning.

38 – Forever

They did a pinky promise during their final year of school which Harry laughed at of course but followed through on anyway; “So it’ll always just be us; no forgetting, right?”

39 – Overwhelmed

Gemma knows Harry never notices it; but sometimes she wonders if Niall’s mouth ever goes dry from gaping so much every time Harry did so much as chuckle.

40 – Whisper

“I like it when you smile,” Niall whispers to Harry one day and Harry makes it a mission to hide his crimson face from Niall’s view.

41 – Wait

Harry was never a patient person but when he gets Niall’s text about visiting next week, he decides he can wait a while.

42 – Talk

They talk funny to the people passing by as the hyper blonde gives the brunette a compliment and the curly-haired boy only responds with a “shut the hell up”; Louis decides he’ll warm up when he’s older and less of an idiot.

43 – Search

Harry truly believes befriending Niall Horan is the biggest mistake(yeah right) he’s ever made as he feels his dignity deteriorating as he listens to the Irish boy count from the living room for their second round of “Hide and Seek.”

44 – Hope

Harry feels like a lovesick teenage girl as he rolls his eyes and pulls another pedal off the white flower, mumbling an embarrassed “He loves me…” and hopes for it to stay that way.

45 – Eclipse

“Does he ever keep his shirt on?” Harry asks loudly through a mouthful of popcorn and Niall quickly hushes him before “Team Jacob” decides to ruin the date.

46 – Gravity

Sometimes Harry wonders if Niall’s drugging him because he’s sure it’s not normal to feel so high off the ground when someone simply holds your hand.

47 – Highway

Niall counts Harry’s heartbeats as they speed down the road on Harry’s moped and when he lies his head on Harry’s shoulder and laughs, sometimes the beats are too fast for him to count. 

48 – Unknown

Niall Horan is a basic number and damn near a school ghost to Harry Styles until he opens his mouth and changes that around for good.

49 – Lock

“Well since we’re in here…” the sounds of Harry dodging Niall’s no doubt perverted attempts sounds different to the people outside the closet and Louis thinks it was a good idea to play “7 minutes in Heaven”.

50 – Breathe

They both feel out of breath when the kiss ends and Niall wants nothing more than to pull Harry back in but he freezes when Harry buries his head in his shoulder and digs his fingers in his shirt; “Don’t leave me again, got that?” he says in a not-so-Harry-Styles tone as he laughs in the end.


End file.
